A Digi Meeting
by Tinky Winky Dipsy Lala Po
Summary: what happens when a meeting goes haywire my first fic so please r/r


( All the digidestined are gathered around a campfire trying to figure out how to defeat the evil digidestined.)  
  
Tai: Okay, everyone, SHUT UP or I'm going to make you watch 10 episodes of Pokemon.  
  
(All the digidestined are silent)  
  
Tai: Now I would like to get this meeting to order. Where the hell is Kari.  
  
Matt: Who know who cares. She'll be here goddammit.  
  
Tai: Shut the fuck up Matt. Your stupidity will not be tolerated. Now go you and bring me the damn bitches, I forgot them while I was jacking off.  
  
( Matt leaves with a grin on his face cause he knows he's gonna get some fucking poo tang)  
  
Tai: I'm open to any suggestions. Joe do you have any tampons?  
  
Joe: Why the fuck did you ask that for?  
  
Tai: Don't be stupid!!!! I am the leader, and when I say I need some fucking tampons It means I need some fucking tampons you got it? Ahhhhhh, this period is making me so goddamn moody.  
  
Joe: Calm down Tai!!!! I'm just wondering why the hell you would ask me if i had any fucking tampons when we're supposed to be making a strategy to defeat the evil digidestined. Goddammit now i'm getting moody.  
  
Tai: That is, by none the most half-witted, egomanical, incomprehensive not to mention LAME-BRAINED comment of all TIME!!!! I HATE you!!!!! I hope the evil digidestined catch you and eat you ALIVE!!! AHHHHH!!!  
  
Joe: Take a chill pill, okay? Pass the joint.  
  
(Tai passes the joint)  
  
Tai: TK, I hope your dick is longer than Joe's.  
  
TK: Yes, it is!!!!  
  
Tai: How do you know have you seen Joe's dick?  
  
TK: Yeah I seen it and I sucked it to.  
  
Tai: AHHHH!!!! I didn't want to know that.  
  
(10 minute break as Tai passes out. Now we resume.)  
  
Tai: Now that TK is done telling about his disgusting ordeal with Joe let's continue our session. Hey where the hell is Kari? She better get her fat ass her fast. Now Izzy share your thoughts with us.  
  
Izzy: Umm where is Gabumon?  
  
Tai: Gabumon?  
  
Izzy: You know the lizzard, dog like digimon that likes to lick Sora's pussy.  
  
(All except Izzy) You rule Gabumon!!!!!  
  
Tai: Gabumon gets all the pussy goddammit.  
  
Izzy: Gabumon doesn't get all the pussy I lick Palmon's.  
  
Tai: Dumb ass you don't lick Palmon's pussy Patamon does.  
  
Izzy: Patamon?  
  
Tai: Yes! You dumb fuck! He's hit that pussy 500 times.  
  
Izzy: Damn! I wish I was as lucky as Patamon and Gabumon.  
  
Joe: Shut up Izzy!! Now let's get back to making a strategy to defeat the evil digidestined.  
  
Mimi: We were never talking about trying to defeat them in the first place dumb ass.  
  
TK: Yeah, dumb ass.  
  
Izzy: Why do you guys have to be so fucking rude? All yall can burn in hell.  
  
(All start throwing sharp objects at Izzy and calling him a dumb ass till he runs into the forest screaming and crying.)  
  
Tai: I hope yall have learned from Izzy not to be a dumb ass. Where the hell is MATT. I guess we can have Sora speak now.  
  
Sora: ME? Your talking to ME? Oh my god, I actually get to say something.  
  
Tai: Yeah, yeah, I wish you wouldn't have said anything.  
  
Sora: How about we have Izzy pull down his pants and show them his zitty dick.  
  
Tai: Hmm... I'll consider that.  
  
(All of a sudden Mimi jumps up)  
  
Mimi: One time at cheerleading camp I stuck a baton up my pussy.  
  
(Then she sits down and acts casual.)  
  
TK: Hell, yeah!!!!  
  
Joe: Instead of having a baton up your pussy how about my big dick?  
  
(Just then the bushes shake, and Matt comes back with the bitches. Kari comes through the bushes afterwards.)  
  
Tai: KARI!!!!!! Where the HELL have you BEEN?  
  
Kari: Sorry but what took me so long was that Genni was lonely and horny.  
  
Tai: Hmm... Ok.  
  
Matt: Here's your bitches Tai. You better not hurt these bitches, or I'll beat your ass because pretty soon their gonna be my bitches.  
  
Tai: Matt goddammit don't have a fucking cow.  
  
Mimi: Tai what's that crimson stain on your pants?  
  
Tai: Goddamn!!! Matt hurry quick give me a fucking tampon I'm leaking.  
  
Matt: Joe used them all.  
  
TK: I needed one too.  
  
Tai: Ahhhhh!!!! I hate you all. The evil digidestined will devour you this is the end, the END!!!  
  
Matt: Dude, NO it's NOT!!!!!! I'll get somemore fucking tampons.  
  
Tai: Hurry, hurry, it's getting really bad.  
  
(All of a sudden)  
  
TK: AHHHHHH. HAH!!!!!! I'm not really TK I'm a lookalike who is a priest and have brought my HOLY WATER. Your all gonna DIE!!!!!!  
  
Joe: Umm, no your not.  
  
TK: Wait, your right I guess I'm not.  
  
Tai: Well guess what group we haven't got anything accomplished. The evil digidestined have an advantage over us.  
  
Joe: I HAVE AN IDEA.  
  
Matt: Oh, this should be great.  
  
Joe: We could just say the HELL with it, because they already have a big advantage over us and we're getting nowhere fast.  
  
Tai: Hmmm, that could be an okay idea I'll take it down.  
  
Joe: I have another idea!!!!  
  
TK: So do I. Wash your freakin hair why don't ya.  
  
Joe: MY hair? Look who's talking, your hair looks like it was sown on in the 70's and never combed since.  
  
TK: At least I wash mine, you Eric Bischoff wannabe.  
  
Joe: Yeah, who covered their hair UP with a green HAT? I believe that was you, Amish boy, now go back to pulling weeds.  
  
Tai: Don't start dissing Amish people.  
  
TK: It's called Shampoo, not crisco Joe. Don't mix them up anymore.  
  
Joe: ... And what's with the way you part it? Dye it back red, Raggedy-Ann.  
  
TK: And by the way who taught your to give blow jobs? You suck not blow.  
  
Joe: Well fuck you man.  
  
TK: Nice voice. You sound like Erkel on helium Joe. I mean, even for a gay person.  
  
Joe: (Jumping up) I AM NOT GAY!!  
  
TK: Oh, please, Mr. Garrison sounds more straight than you.  
  
Tai: Mr. Garrison?  
  
Joe: Hey look who's talking you SCRAWNY little SHIT!!!!!  
  
TK: Gay, gay, gay.  
  
Joe: I'm not the one sleeping with Matt, am I?  
  
TK: He's my BROTHER!!!  
  
Joe: HALF BROTHER.  
  
TK: Oh, bite me.  
  
Joe: Gay remark.  
  
TK: Your gay, you like boys, your a homo, you didn't like the movie Caged Hearts, you watch Baywatch for the plots, and you enjoy Late Night with Conan O'Brien.  
  
Matt:(Angry) HEY...NOBODY better be dissing Conan or I'M going to start kicking some ass.  
  
TK: Oh, shut up and go pose as a Blonde' in Penthouse.  
  
Matt: Are you talking to me?  
  
TK: No, i'm talking to Brad Pitt.  
  
Matt: Don't get snippy with me, TK.  
  
TK: Snippy? Are you and Joe both gay together?  
  
Joe: Oh, that's it.  
  
Gatomon: Man, do I have to put on some Beetle albums and chill all of you out?  
  
Tai: No, I'm enjoying this.  
  
Joe: Even if I WAS gay, would I be gay with Matt? Ewwww!!!  
  
Matt: Hey, are you calling me ugly?  
  
Joe: Yes!!!!  
  
Tai: He's right man, you are ugly.  
  
TK: I gotta admit it, too.  
  
Mimi: Yeah, dude. Your uglier than Mick Jagger, bro.  
  
(Hush silence)  
  
Matt:(Tear in his eye) Am I really that UGLY?  
  
TK: Sorry, but yes you are.  
  
Matt: Really? Like what's the worst part?  
  
(Whole crowd laughs)  
  
Joe: Everything, man. You are just gross looking.  
  
Matt: Gross?  
  
Tai: And you smell too.  
  
TK: Oh, that smell.  
  
Matt: Oh, wow!!! Man, maybe I'll just call it a day. See you guys. (Walks out of the group with a few tears.)  
  
(The children burst into maniacal laughter)  
  
Joe: Oh, what a dumb ass.  
  
TK: I know. Smelly, ugly Matt.  
  
Gatomon:(laughing)And the weirdest thing is, he's a very stunning and sexy looking guy, right guys?  
  
(Everybody shuts up besides Gatomon.)  
  
Gatomon: Right...I mean, right?  
  
(Everyone looks at her shocked.)  
  
(Sensing anger, she leaves quickly.)  
  
Joe: Whew, glad she's gone.  
  
Tai: Back to the original subject how are we gonna defeat the evil digidestined?  
  
Patamon: Tai why don't you just shut the fuck up.  
  
Tai: What the hell?  
  
Agumon: Yeah, really your starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Tentomon: Yeah, dude i'm about to kick yo ass.  
  
Tai: What the fuck is you guys problem?  
  
Agumon: You and your fat ass is what our problem is.  
  
Tai: So Agumon you don't like me anymore?  
  
Agumon: You got that right bitch.  
  
(Everyone leaves except for Tai, Biyomon, and Gommamon)  
  
Gommamon: Tai your a fucking loser!!!! Bye!!!!!  
  
Tai: That hurt my feelings. (Starts to cry)  
  
Biyomon: Cheer up Tai I still like you.  
  
Tai: You do?  
  
Biyomon: Tai I wanted to tell you I like you more than a friend. And would you like to have sex with me?  
  
Tai: Oh, yeah Biyomon I want you bad.  
  
(Tai and Biyomon leave the room)  
  
(Palmon and Gabumon enter the room)  
  
Palmon: Hey, Gabumon wanna fuck me?  
  
Gabumon: I thought you and Patamon were fucking each other.  
  
Palmon: We were but I'm tired of him and I want you now.  
  
Gabumon: Ok lets fuck!!!  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
